


Mortimer and The Stolen Time Currier

by geeky_ramblings



Series: The Adventures of Mortimer the Unicorn [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: A bored unicorn is never a good thing





	Mortimer and The Stolen Time Currier

Every since Mortimer was left without a companion, he’s been bored with a capital B. There wasn’t much for a depressed unicorn to do except drown his sorrows in Leprechaun booze. There also may or may not have been that one discretion with Beebo that Mortimer would like to forget. Unfortunately, the fuzzy little blue creature seemed intent on following him even after the awkward morning after. The truth was Mortimer missed Gary and Mick, who owed him a couple gold coins from their last poker game.

So what does a bored unicorn do with a bunch of time on their hands, why they use the time courier they stole from their former companion. Or have someone who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows an even better guy to steal it for him. It was times like these that he wished he had hands instead of a horn. Anyway back to Mortimer. Now the slightly inebriated unicorn didn't usually like to steal unless it was Lucky’s rum but he made an exception because Gary deserved it for sleeping with that no good warlock of his. Okay, so maybe Mortimer was still mad about the whole losing a companion thing. Plus he didn’t didn’t really know how to use the time courier but that didn’t mean he didn’t try activating it.

Which is why he was currently in the middle of the America Revolutionary War chatting it up with Alexander Hamilton. What Mortimer didn’t know was the Legends were currently on their way to finding him and kicking his unicorn ass. You see there is now a statue that resides next to Mr. Rory’s. Not only that but apparently Mortimer had become President after George Washington.

It was an aberration that the Legends had to fix and pronto.


End file.
